unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael and Sharon Mohon
Real Names: Michael Wayde Mohon and Sharon Shaw Mohon Aliases: Claude Tillman (Michael) Wanted For: Attempted Murder, Robbery, and Escape Missing Since: February 1985 Case Details: On December 31, 1983, police in Fountain Valley, California, were called to the scene of a reported burglary. They soon became involved in a high-speed chase with the suspects. The chase ended in the parking lot of a condominium complex. Officer Kevin Arnold ran after one of the suspects, Michael Mohon. The two struggled and Mohon allegedly tried to turn Arnold's gun around and shoot him. Fearing for his life, Arnold shot the gun several times into the air, unloading it. He then grabbed his second service revolver and shot Mohon several times. He survived his wounds and was arrested. Investigators discovered that he had previously escaped from several prisons throughout California and Arizona. Mohon was sent to a local hospital to recover from his injuries. One day, while being transferred to physical therapy, Mohon overheard a nurse saying that he would be taken to the facility again on a certain day. On January 17, 1985, after arriving at the facility, Mohon was able to obtain a handgun and pull it on the officer who was transferring him. He handcuffed the officer to a pole and escaped with the help of his wife, Sharon. It is believed that she placed the gun there for him. Sharon was arrested several days later and was charged with aiding and abetting a fugitive. She pleaded guilty to the charges and was later paroled. One week after Mohon escaped, he surfaced in Mesa, Arizona. Once again, he was involved in a high-speed chase with police. This chase lasted for over two hours and reached speeds of up to ninety miles per hour. A helicopter was also involved in the chase. Eight different police departments were involved. Finally, a barricade was set up; Mohon stopped and was arrested. After his arrest, he said that his name was "Claude Banks Tillman" but the officers did not believe him. The next day, he was identified as Mohon from a police bulletin. His most recent escape occurred on February 7, 1985, in Phoenix, Arizona, the same day that police discovered his identity. He and several other inmates were being transported in a van when it made a stop at a courthouse. While the driver was taking in an inmate for a preliminary hearing, Mohon and another inmate, Jeffrey Leslie, escaped by kicking out the van's windows. The two ran through the crowded campus of Arizona State University, stole a pickup truck, and fled the area. Authorities now believe that Mohon may now be with Sharon, and that they are still on the run together. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 12, 1989 episode. Results: Captured. Michael and Sharon were arrested in Mobile, Alabama, shortly after the broadcast. They were using the names Steve and Mary Boswick. A viewer recognized Michael as a man who had recently painted their house. On July 17, 1989, he was returned to a California prison. Sharon was returned to prison for violating parole. The attempted murder charge against Michael was later dropped. He was sentenced to sixteen years in prison for assault and armed robbery. They both served time and have since been released. Officer Kevin Arnold was later convicted of embezzling money from the police union and was killed by the FBI when they tried to arrest him for bank robbery in 1995.https://www.latimes.com/archives/la-xpm-1995-07-25-mn-27578-story.html Links: * Inmate Charged With Shooting Police Flees; Wife Believed Caught * SWAT team rushes house looking for escapee * County jail inmate escapes outside hospital * Pair sue lawmen in siege - Deputies stormed house in hunt for OC escapee * County fugitive once again at large after second escape in two weeks * Gone Again: Escaped Orange County Prisoner Flees in Arizona * He Fled County in 1985: TV Show Catches Up to Longtime Fugitive * TV viewer trips up OC fugitive who twice had escaped police * Judge Orders Escapee Back to California * OC escapee will contest extradition * 'Escape Artist' Back in Jail Here After Eluding Officers for 4 Years * 3 in alleged breakout group had participated in separate escapes previously * Attempted-Murder Count Dropped in '83 Shooting * Lawyer says facts reversed, officer assaulted his client * Ex-O.C. Police Officer Shot to Death by FBI * My Partner Was the ‘Buckeye Bandit’ ---- Category:California Category:Arizona Category:1983 Category:1985 Category:Attempted Murder Category:Escape Category:Robbery Category:Captured